Future Dawn
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: The ninja and Jinx crashed during a storm. They wake up to find themselves in the future. They discover many strange things about themselves and are torn apart from it, can they learn their destiny and accept it or will they alter their future and change the course destiny made for them. Summary is bad but story is better.
1. Where are we?

**A/N a short intro chapter for you guys ;) enjoy!**

* * *

Future Dawn Chapter 1:

(Jinxie's POV)

"Systems are down, we are losing power!" Zane yelled. I slid across the bridge, we were

in the middle of a storm. Cole was violently ill, motion sickness. I felt a little queasy but

the motion sickness gene had ended at me. The rest of the other ninja were typing away

trying to set a course out of the storm. It was a storm like no other, I had suggested

many things multiple times but they seemed to say no and take the hard option. I had

suggested shape-shifting and flying out of the storm to navigate the ship but that got a

no. Nothing of my ideas seemed to fly with the ninja. The ship disturbingly made a

descent, as if we were falling out of the sky. "Brace yourselves!" Lloyd yelled. We were

going to crash-land. I began to hold on to my ex-boyfriend, Kai's chair. It was providing

no stability. I fell through the bridges window. I fell with a loud thud.

* * *

I woke up to find the ninja surrounding me wearing completely and utterly different

clothes, they seemed older. We were in a park. "How long have I been out for?" I asked,

confused and dazed. "Not long, about an hour." Cole said. "Why are we wearing strange

clothes?" I asked. The ninja shook their heads. A group of children ran up to us and

smiled. They had sweet and strangely familiar faces, they looked awfully like mini

versions of us. Two girls, one aged 12 and the other around 6 walked up to me. The older

girl had black hair and the younger had dark brown, like Kai's . They hugged me for some

random reason. "Mummy? Your back!" The younger girl said to me, burying her face into

my thigh. I was absolutely confused. The two other children hugged Jay and Nya, they

seemed just as confused as me. The older girl that was around me noticed my confused

state. "Mum? Are you ok?" She asked. She turned to Kai. "Dad, what's on with Mum?" Kai

looked like he was half in shock and half in amazement. We had been here for only an

hour, the ninja weren't knocked out during the crash and somehow I have two daughters

with Kai. This was very strange. Jay and Nya had a boy and a girl, they seemed to be

twins. I needed to know who these kids were and when were we. I quickly made up an

excuse. I turned to the 12 year old. "Mums hit her head." I said rubbing my head. "I need

to know your names and what year it is." "I'm Jess Duan, that's my sis Sarah Duan and

the year is 2029." The older girl said. Our jaws dropped, we were 15 years into the

future. "And for the record." Jess said, pointing to the other two children. "Those are our

cousins Alexis and Oliver Walker." Jay's mouth curved a proud smile. Kai smiled at me.

"Go play guys, the adults need to talk." He said. The children ran off. We stood there

shocked as ever.

* * *

**Is it a good story? Please tell me what you think about the first chapter. I uploaded 31 clips on my YouTube Channel Ninjago Crafter so please check it out**


	2. Wait, What?

**A/N Welcome to a random chapter by me, I'm random, thought you should know. Enjoy and I apologise for the long and tiring wait. Also please follow/favourite/review The Dragon Dawn II: Playing With Fire. It's a really good story that I'm basicly writing for nothing :( **

* * *

Chapter 2:

"That storm was a time storm, it threw us 15 years into the future and aged our bodies." Zane explained to the confused group.

"So I'm 38 years old." I said. Zane nodded. I looked at Kai with disgust. Kai shrugged back. I looked at my fingers, it had a wedding ring on it. I sighed and looked at Kai's . He too had a wedding ring on his fingers. Jay and Nya were beaming, they seemed to enjoy their future. I looked at the watch on my hand it read 5:00 p.m.

"Should we find out where we live, cause I got car keys in my pocket." Cole said. I called the kids, they came running with joy.

"I'm a little bad on my memory, can you tell us where we live?" I asked Jess.

"All you guys have to do is say take me home in your car and it sets the course home." She smiled. I looked at Kai and shot him a venomous stare. Sarah noticed my horrible looks towards her father and frowned.

"Oh well, we best be on our way, meet back here at 10:00 tomorrow morning." Lloyd said. I nodded in agreement. We broke up.

"Meet Mummy and Daddy at the car, we need to talk." I said to my daughters. Kai stared at me.

"Uh so what do we do?" He asked.

"Just play it as if we love each other, it doesn't mean we are actually loving each other, play it cool around them, they can't know we are our past selves." I said.

Kai nodded, he was probably hoping I had changed my mind since finding out we have two daughters. The car keys were in my pocket, I started at the carpark, there was only one car left, and extremely good looking hotrod.

"I'm jealous of that, it's my favourite colour and it has flames on it." Kai sighed.

"It's the X-1 prototype." Jess said from behind me. I hummed a motor sound. I unlocked the hotrod like car and hopped in. Kai hopped in beside me and the girls sat in the back.

"Take us home." Jess said.

"Voice recognition failed." The cars computer said.

"Take us home." I sighed.

"Yes Jinxie." The computer said, the cars engine started and took off, we were home in no time.

* * *

The house that I lived in seemed like my dream house, it was designed to look modern, refreshing and slick. Kai seemed to agree with me, staring at the house, but not saying anything.

"Daddy, can you make me Super Soup." Little Sarah asked Kai. He looked at me in confusion, having no clue what 'Super Soup' was.

"Daddy doesn't feel like making 'Super Soup' tonight, how about I make macaroni?" I suggested. Both kids smiled widely.

"I'd better find out that recipe for 'Super Soup'." Kai sighed. "It's not gonna be soon until Sarah asks for it again."

"She's a spitting image of you!" I giggled.

"Yeah, what about Jess, I could say the same." He laughed, placing his hands on the clean, black marble bench in the kitchen. I placed a hand on my neck, something was missing. Kai noticed it too.

"My necklace, it's missing." I panicked. The phone rang, phew a distraction. Kai picked it up, it was Nya. His face turned serious as she was was talking to Kai, what was going on? Kai hung up some ten minutes later. He ushered the kids out of the room.

"I don't know how to explain this." He sighed.

"What? Explain what?" I asked. This made Kai turn a shade red, out of awkwardness.

"Well a doctor rang Nya up and told her that she was pregnant with triplets as well as another person that was with her called Jinxie Duan."

"Wait what?" I asked, I pinched myself, nope this wasn't a nightmare.

"Yep." Kai said.

"Nya and I are expecting a set of triplets each." I said.

"Yes." Kai groaned. I flipped into some rage.

"Why me, why me, why me?" I kept on asking.

"Calm down." Kai said, placing a hand on my stomach. I looked at it, it was kinda round.

"How long am I in?" I asked.

"Nya said, that the doctor said you guys were both a month in."

I sighed. And looked at Kai. He was my ex-boyfriend, we were dumped in this reality that somehow makes us married with kids. I was starting to think maybe I should of guided the ninja out of the storm. I wanted to go back to my own reality, but I'm stuck here expecting triplets and married to my ex-boyfriend.

"Uh." Is all I managed to say.

"Nya is coming over, maybe you could talk to her."

"Ok." I said. A knock banged on the door. Kai opened it, sure enough it was Nya.

"Jinxie, are you ok?" She asked.

"No."

"Jay has a solution to the problem, he is on to a guy who may know more about this time storm."

"Who is he." I croaked.

"A guy named Cyrus Borg. It's not certain it will work." Nya sighed. I lumped my head down, looking at my stomach. Was I really creating three little humans inside me. Nya wasn't emotional like me, she was just calm.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed, if I can find it." I said. I wondered the house to find it. Nya stood there, utterly confused at my attitude


	3. Super Important Authors Note

**Sorry Guys, this isn't a chappy :( I know that a chapter isn't supposed to be an authors note but I just want to spread some update news that you guys will be super excited about. I have new stories that I'm planning **

* * *

_Ninjago High:_

So I'm planning a new chapter that's going to be super duper excitingly epic so look out for that in the coming weeks.

_The Dragon Dawn II: Playing With Fire_

I am working on the second last chapter for it so look out in the coming weeks

_Future Dawn:_

I'm working on a plot for the next chapter so look out for it, it's gonna be insane.

_The Legend of Ninjago:_

I sorta have this story as like a thing I occasionally write, it's dormant at the moment

* * *

**So this part is for new stories and things I'm planning.**

_The Dragon Dawn III: Going Solo_

So this is the next story after Playing With Fire, it will be dark and mysterious, sorry no more spoilers

_Charades_:

So this story bases around Cole trying to get Nya. (I'm a Jaya fan at heart). It takes place after episode 34 so if you haven't seen that episode dont read it cause it contains loads of spoilers. Only minor OC's are in this, so no Jinxie Jaymes.

_Let it Go: I can't stop the cold_

Ninjago and Frozen crossover.

Nya: Elsa

Kai: Anna

Cole: that Hann guy (no I'm not doing it so they love each other, I'm adjusting the story a bit so yeah)

Jay: Olaf (Jay and Olaf are so alike)

Zane: that crazy guy from wezeltown (don't judge me!)

Jinxie: Christoff (I don't know how to spell the names so bear with me if I get them wrong)

Spen the reindeer: Wisp or Rocky, I need to toss a coin

* * *

**Sorry to waste your time but this is exciting and will answer any questions **


End file.
